


The Battle of the Takeout Box

by nathan_charles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathan_charles/pseuds/nathan_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sharp blue eyes settled on his prey and snatched a takeout box labeled “Zayn’s food” on the side, but Niall didn’t notice the chicken scratch in a light grey shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of the Takeout Box

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot Fanfiction  
> Word Count: 1,004  
> Rating: pg
> 
> Side note: this is just a fun and simple Oneshot. I figured it would be appropriate as my first published work on ao3. Ziall is simply implied but I never really wrote about them being an actual couple. This can also be read in tumblr @ Zaddy-boi and just click on the masterpost

Niall sighed softly as he starred into the depth of the rather large fridge. The cold air gave the blonde boy goosebumps along his arms. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes slowly scanned the contents, as if he were a lioness on the prowl for it’s prey. His sharp blue eyes settled on his prey and snatched a takeout box labeled “Zayn’s food” on the side, but Niall didn’t notice the chicken scratch in a light grey shade.

Niall’s stomach growled fiercely as he slowly began to open the take out box. Inside was a small mound of rice with two egg rolls on the side and sweet and sour chicken separated completely from the rice and egg rolls. Just staring at the wonderful food made his mouth water.

He quickly closed the fridge and made his way to the microwave squeezed between two cupboards above the kitchen sink. He clicked open the wonderful machine and popped the takeout box in on high for about a minute or so. His stomach let out another aggressive growl as if it where to say to say “hurry up you bloke” while the blonde boy watched the box go in circles like a carousel. As soon as the microwave beeped three times and stopped moving, he practically attacked the microwave. Oh so hungry the blonde lad was.

Niall set the takeout box down on the black granite counter top and opened a drawer right next to him to grab a fork. It was best not to stoop down to his ancestor’s level and eat food with his bare hands like an ape. Once he had his trusty fork in hand, the blonde boy attacked the sweet and sour chicken first. He was half way through the troupe of chicken before he moved on to one of the egg rolls. With quick and swift bites, he devoured both of the delicious egg rolls like he would with his precious twinkies that he hid in his closet so no one would find them.

“Niall James Horan!” A horrified scream sounded from the doorway to the blonde boy’s right. Alarmed, he turned over to the screaming bloke. Standing in the doorway was the one and only Zayn Malik. In his eyes, Niall could see great distress and terror.

“Wh-what?” Niall stumbled out with a little egg roll still in his mouth. Niall’s face was fixed into a more of a “deer in headlights” expression as he watched Zayn’s face scrunched into a horrified look.

“You’re eating my food!” Zayn cried, pointing to the takeout box where his name was scribbled. Niall blinked a few times, confused. He turned the box a little and realized that Zayn’s name had indeed been scribbled on it.

Panicked now, Niall hid Zayn’s name with his arm. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” he said, acting as if he had never seen it.

“It’s right there!” Zayn exclaimed with his fingers running through his hair. He scrambled over to where Niall stood hunched over the takeout box.  
Niall shrugged and said “psh I don’t see any name on here.” At this point, Niall had shifted into denial.

“Move your arm” Zayn demanded. His brow furrowed and his bottom lip poked out into a pout. He felt genuinely hurt that his food was being consumed by someone else. He felt betrayed. Cheated on.

“I still don’t see anything, sorry mate” Niall said. He inched away from Zayn a little as he took another bite of the sweet and sour chicken.

“Stop eating my food!” Zayn shouted again and reached for Niall’s fork, but Niall dodged the attack. To counter Zayn’s brave attempt to steal his fork, Niall thwacked his hand back. To try and intimidate Zayn, Niall made a “hwaaaaa” sound like he saw the people do in karate movies.

“That’s my food. You can’t keep me from my food” Zayn said, pouting and insisting his ownership over the delightful takeout platter.

“Nuh uh,” Niall began. “I warmed it up and I consumed it. Therefore, it’s mine” he grumbled in protest.

“Give me my food!” Zayn shouted yet again and practically tackled Niall, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy’s neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Niall, being caught off guard, lost his balance. He reached out to grab the counter but he grabbed the takeout box instead. As soon as the two boys were on the ground, the food that had been fought over relentlessly became a part of their clothing.

“Aw man” Niall pouted. He reached over and grabbed a piece of sweet and sour chicken off of Zayn’s face and stuck it in his mouth. Zayn looked at Niall with his eyebrows raised as he watched the blonde boy much on his sweet and sour chicken. It wasn’t long until the black haired boy began laughing. Soon after, the blonde boy joined. After a couple of minutes, the two boys managed to calm down.

“You’re lucky I love you or you’d be dead right now” Zayn chuckled, wiping off some rice on Niall’s face.

“Oh you couldn’t hurt a fly” Niall replied with a sly smile before pecking the dark haired boy’s cheek.

“Oh go get cleaned up.” Zayn said with a smile, shoving the blonde boy playfully. “How about we just go and get some Chinese later?” He suggested.

“Okay!” Niall exclaimed. He got off of Zayn and looked down at the dark haired boy. “I’ll race you” Niall suggested playfully before running off out of the kitchen, leaving Zayn on the floor.

“What a strange boy” Zayn commented under his breath before getting up to chase after Niall. “Wait for me!” He exclaimed with a few laughs following. 

In the end, Niall got his food. With Zayn. On a date. In a Chinese restaurant. He couldn’t think of any other way he’d want his food

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Critiquing is very much encouraged so that I can learn from my mistakes and work on them, as long as you’re polite about it, of course. Well, that’s it. Have a good day!


End file.
